moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mroczne Wojny
Alternatywa czasowa Tale of Mysterious Creatures gdzie do Kraju, zwanego tutaj Fiarą, przybywają nieznane nikomu istoty, dzięki którym Kryształowy Półwysep uzyskuje siłę pozwalającą mu na prowadzenie podbojów w całej reszcie wyspy. Historia Nasza historia rozpoczyna się już w piętnastym wieku kiedy to Fiara targana jest jedną z największych w historii wojen, w której to trzy królestwa: Elementaris, Finon Mir oraz Kryształowy Półwysep postanowiły sprzymierzyć się aby podbić resztę Fiary. Ten konflikt znany jest w kronikach Wojną Trzech Królestw Jednej Rasy, ponieważ wszystkie trzy królestwa były wówczas kierowane przez elfy, które tak umiejętnie zmanipulowały radę najsilniejszych magów Elementaris, by tylko ostrouchy zasiadały na tronie. Przekonani o swej wyższości i potędze, nieludzie ruszyli na podbój wyspy. Prowadzeni przez trzech wybitnych wodzów: Aradiela ówczesnego cesarza Półwyspu, Kalahada władcę Finon Miru i Nereteraina mistrza kręgu magów z Elementaris. Chociaż wszyscy trzej mieli bardzo różne podejście do spraw wojskowości i preferowali zgoła inne metody działań, przyświecał im jeden cel, zjednoczenie Fiary pod swym jarzmem. Była to żądza władzy, bogactw i siły tak wielka, że eliminowała wszystkie inne podziały. Elfy zaczęły uważać się za rasę panów, przy której wszystkie inne zbiorowiska są jak skamlące psy i w istocie przez pewien czas tak było. Początkowo dowódcy nie mogli się ze sobą zgodzić odnośnie strategii jakich należy używać. Podczas gdy magowie i leśne elfy nalegały na prowadzenie walk szarpanych, a na samym polu bitwy trzymać od wroga dystans najdłużej jak się da, o tyle żołnierze Półwyspu nawet nie chcieli o tym słyszeć. Zaprawieni w bojach, wyposażeni w swe runiczne pancerze i doskonale zdyscyplinowani, byli w stanie błyskawicznie zmieniać swe formacje bojowe nawet w trakcie krwawej potyczki, co dawało im ogromną przewagę na polu bitwy. Magowie z kolei polegali na swych potężnych atakach magicznych, wszelkiego rodzaju barierach, a tego typu jednostki wykorzystywali głównie w roli ochroniarzy dla magów. Z kolei mieszkańcy Puszczy byli specami w podkradaniu się do przeciwników lub masakrowaniu ich na odległość, pozornie tylko nieprecyzyjnym gradem strzał. Pierwsza bitwa Ostatecznie po prawie miesiącu debatowania o tym jakie taktyki winny znaleźć przewagę na polu walki i jak należy używać odpowiednich oddziałów, tak aby nie faworyzować żadnej ze stron, Elementaris poprosiło o pomoc. Ze Straceńczych Pól nadciągała ogromna horda orkowych wojowników, wspierana także przez licznych orkowych szamanów. Miasto miało bardzo niewielkie szanse by samodzielnie stanąć do porządnej obrony, zwłaszcza że większość magów była poza miastem, w ramach tak zwanej integracji między królestwami. Na odpowiedź nie trzeba było długo czekać, z pomocą teleportacji do miasta ściągnęła cała armia z obu królestw, właśnie w tym momencie Aradiel wpadł na pomysł jak wykorzystać moce magów. Kiedy orkowa horda dotarła na pola przed miastem, czekały już na nią doskonale uformowane szeregi leśnych elfów, z łukami w dłoniach, które tylko czekały aby wypuścić swe mordercze salwy prosto w paszczę brudnych zielonoskórych. Żelazny Lord wódz orkowej hordy wydał swym jeźdźcom wargów rozkaz by ci zmasakrowali linie elfich słabeuszy. Horda potężnych wilczych jeźdźców ruszyła przed siebie, radośnie wrzeszcząc bojowe okrzyki i gotując się do krwawej uczty. Wilki czuły zapach krwi płynącej w żyłach elfów, orkowie widzieli jak mieszkańcy Puszczy napinają cięciwy swych łuków, widzieli jak groty ich strzał odbijają się w słońcu, w końcu usłyszeli świst strzał i dostrzegli cienkie, cieniste smugi przysłaniające niebo, orkowy herszt Kor z klanu Czarnych Kłów, wydał rozkaz rozproszenia, jednak ani jedna strzała nie spadła na głowy wargów, żadna nawet nie musnęła ich futra, żaden z jeźdźców nie padł z łoskotem na ziemię z powodu strzał przeszywających jego ciało, horda parła jak szalona, nie będąc zatrzymaną. Strzały spadły, o wiele dalej niż pozwalał na to ich zasięg, przeteleportowane przez magów, wprost nad głowy weteranów orkowej armii. Ich doskonałej jak na orkowe rzemiosło, klasy pancerze, okazały się być o wiele za słabe na elfie strzały. W hordzie zapanowała panika, szczęśliwy Kor kazał popędzić swe szeregi, w czasie gdy Hosh-Pak jeden z orkowych szamanów, zebrał swych pobratymców, by stworzyć potężną magiczną barierę, która zatrzyma elfie strzały. Żelazny Lord zatrzymał go jednak, wiedział bowiem że nim jego szamani zmarnują niepotrzebnie swą moc, wargi zdążą pozbyć się zagrożenia. Tak rzeczywiście by było gdyby nie doskonały plan Aradiela. Kiedy Kor i jego Czarne Kły były już kilkanaście metrów od szeregów przeciwnika, przez oczy wszystkich zielonoskórych przeszedł jasny blask magicznego światła, a po kilku sekundach w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała armia łuczników, teraz stały doskonale uformowane szeregi pikinierów Kryształowego Półwyspu. Idealne linie w jakich początkowo stali elfi żołnierze błyskawicznie zmieniły się w dwa czworoboki, które delikatnie wysunęły się naprzód. Żołnierze zajęli swe pozycję na sekundy przed tym jak orkowie rozbili się na ich pozycjach. Pierwsze szeregi orkowej kawalerii zostały wyrżnięte na miejscu przez długie piki i halabardy elfów, przerażone wargi rozbiegły się na boku, dalej w wciąż uformowane w linie pozycję elfów. Luźno ułożone szeregi zmieniły się w korytarze w które chętnie wbiegły wilki, tylko po to by zostać zmasakrowanymi przez las ostrych jak brzytwa grotów. Sam Kor zginął wpadając między dwa czworoboki i będąc otoczonym, oraz zadźganym. W tym czasie elfy z Dun Mora przeteleportowały się dokładnie w połowę dystansu między linią gdzie masakrowane były wargi, a linią orkowej hordy, totalnie zaskoczeni zielonoskórzy byli teraz masakrowani przez dokładne salwy oddawane z elfich łuków. Bardziej narwani dowódcy rzucili się na elfie szeregi, tylko po to by zginąć od ich celnego ostrzału. Orkowi szamani zaczęli tworzyć barierę ochronną, wtedy Żelazny Lord zrobił dokładnie to czego oczekiwali od niego elfi dowódcy, rzucił do walki własnych łuczników. Doskonale wiedział że idą oni na śmierć, lecz chciał w ten sposób kupić czas dla swoich o wiele bardziej wartościowych sił walczących wręcz. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami zarówno łucznicy jak i harcownicy i oszczepnicy zostali wybici, lecz byli to w większości młodzi i słabi wojownicy, nie stanowiący większego zagrożenia w boju. W tym czasie nieliczne wargi które zbiegły z zasadzki sił Półwyspu, wbiegły prosto na pole rozstawionych wraz z teleportem magicznych pieczęci, które zmieniały je w sople lodu, smażyły energią, lub paliły żywcem. Teraz jednak do walki ruszała horda prowadzona przez samego Żelaznego Lorda, osłaniani przez magiczną tarczę orkowie byli całkowicie bezpieczni przed gradem strzał, elfy lasu postanowiły więc ustąpić pola maszerującej armii Półwyspu. Kiedy już obie armie były dość blisko siebie, Hosh-Pak rozproszył magiczną barierę, by przelać całą moc swoją i swoich szamanów na orkowy gniew. Wiedzeni iście berserkerskim szałem orkowie ruszyli wściekle na dowodzone przez samego Aradiela szeregi elfów powszechnie zwanych wysokimi, które znalazły godnego przeciwnika we wściekłych zielonoskórych. Orkowa horda była bardzo skuteczna w pierwszej fazie swej bitwy, lecz bezładny atak nie mógł się równać z doskonale zaplanowaną strategią elfów. Aradiel ustawił swe wojska w łuk, celowo pozwalając by orkowie go oskrzydlili. Kiedy orkowa horda wbiła się w szeregi elfów, żaden z ostrouchych nie ustąpił pola brudnym zielonoskórym, walczyli odważnie i zaciekle, Żelazny Lord śmiał się dostrzegając jak jego ludzie powoli zalewają elfy, atakując ze wszystkich stron. Wtedy też starł się w tytanicznym pojedynku z Aradielem. Był to spektakl dwóch zupełnie odmiennych sztuk walki. W czasie gdy elf zręcznie manewrował swoimi dwoma mieczami, zwinnie przekradając się pod ciosami wielkiego orka, ten zadawał potężne, bezładne, ale równie szybkie uderzenia. Teoretycznie Aradiel nie miałby problemów z pozbawieniem Lorda głowy, podobnie jak dziesiątek innych zielonoskórych przed nim, lecz ork miał nad nim jedną poważną przewagę, była nią jego halabarda, którą bardzo skutecznie trzymał elfa na dystans. Kiedy orkowa horda zaczęła powoli okrążać łuk utworzony przez elfy, znów odezwały się magiczne pieczęci, które zabijały całe atakujące zastępy. Nie mogły one być jednak utrzymywane w nieskończoność, orkowie doskonale o tym wiedzieli posyłając kolejne zastępy prosto na śmierć, ta przyszła jednak do nich. Pieczęci były bowiem jedynie przykrywką dla ukrytej pod płaszczem iluzji szarżującej elfiej kawalerii, która z ogromnym impetem wbiła się prosto w oba skrzydła orkowej armii, tym samym zmuszając zielonoskórych do ścieśnienia szeregów oraz cofnięcia się, to z kolei idealnie sprzyjało łucznikom z Finon Miru, którzy znów rozpoczęli swój morderczy ostrzał. Mocno zdenerwowani sytuacją orkowi szamani stworzyli pułapkę na kawalerię. Z pomocą swej mocy zaklęciem spowodowali że odnóża elfich parzystokopytnych zostały w mgnieniu oka oplecione korzeniami, a w rezultacie powaliły a w najlepszym razie wyhamowały zwierzęta, orkowie znów podnieśli się na duchu widząc osiągnięcie swych magów, lecz wtedy kawaleria zniknęła równie szybko co pojawiła się na polu walki. Kolejne orkowe klany padały jeden po drugim, niszczone przez elfie szeregi, pozbawieni mocy wyczerpanych szamanów, zielonoskórzy zaczęli się załamywać, czarę goryczy przelało poważne ranienie Żelaznego Lorda przez ostrze elfiego cesarza. Uratowany tylko za sprawą Hosh-Paka, który po prostu uciekł z wrzeszczącym z bólu i nienawiści hersztem, Żelazny Lord poprzysiągł zemstę. Jego armia poszła jednak w rozsypkę, a miał to być dopiero początek największej i najkrwawszej wojny jaką widziała Fiara. Inwazja na Fiare Po tej bitwie utwierdzeni w swej sile przywódcy utworzyli Elfi Triumwirat i ze swoją wielką armią, wszechstronnością oraz wiedzą ruszyli na prawdziwy podbój Fiary. Nic nie było w stanie oprzeć się potędze jaką dysponowało elfie państwo. Straceńcze Pola zostały podbite jako pierwsze, utwierdzeni w sile orków elfowie woleli ni ryzykować kolejnego starcia z hordą i dzięki swej potężnej sile dosłownie zmiażdżyli każdy orkowy klan, a następnie wyplenili inne rasy, wyrzynając mieszkańców lub zmuszając ich do posłuszeństwa. Nie doszło tutaj do żadnej walnej bitwy, nawet Żelazny Lord wiedział że sam nie ma szans na zwycięstwo w tej wojnie, zebrał więc tyle klanów ile zdołał i zbiegł w stronę miejsca zwanego Dystryktem. Co prawda kilku wodzów usiłowało zbierać pod swą komendą jakieś armie, lecz gdy tylko przekonali się o tym jak ogromną mobilnością, a co za tym idzie elastycznością taktyk i skutecznością dysponuje elfia armia, szybko wycofali się z pól, zostawiając inne klany i bezładne bandy na pastwę okrutnego losu. Kocia Puszcza została zdobyta w zupełnie inny sposób, elfy utworzyły wokół niej szczelny kordon stworzony ze swoich żołnierzy, wspierany przez pieczęci magów, a następnie zrzuciły na las deszcz płonących strzał. Ogień kierowany siłą magów skutecznie wypędził z niego wszystkie kotołaki, które wpadły prosto w ręce elfów. Ci jednak, chociaż uznali je za całkiem atrakcyjne ostatecznie nie zdecydowali się wykorzystać ich w roli prostytutek, z prostego powodu, brzydzili się myślą spułkowania z innymi rasami. Zamiast tego znaleźli oni pracę w kopalniach gdzie działali jako opiekunowie dla innych niewolników, jako szwaczki, praczki, szewcy czy inne w miarę lekkie zawody, które chociaż nie pasowały im do życia, to przynajmniej nie były poniżej ich godności. Mirai początkowo miało zostać użyte z wykorzystaniem taktyki polegającej na teleportacji w sam środek linii obrony miasta i wyrżnięcie strażników, lecz z powodu który sami mieszkańcy nazywali „boską opatrznością” każdy magiczny tworzony przez elfich magów był błyskawicznie niszczony, przez nieznane anomalie, które rozrywały na strzępy każdego kto używał magii teleportacji, lub wybuchały czyniąc poważne szkody atakującym. Było to o tyle niezwykłe, że na terenie Mirai nie było wówczas żadnego maga, a już na pewno nie dość silnego by utworzyć tak potężne zabezpieczenie. Miasto zostało wzięte regularnym oblężeniem tyle że z użyciem typowej, obszarowej magii bojowej, co pozwoliło znacznie je przyspieszyć jego zakończenie. Nękani przez ciągłe nawałnice i wywoływane przez nie pożary skutecznie, które to niszczyły zbiorniki zapasów żywności, oraz podniesione wody gruntowe przenosząc, które wypłukały zagrzebane do tej pory w ziemi bakterie zatruły wodę w ujęciach wodnych, tym samym czyniąc mury miejskie śmiertelną pułapką, a nie ochroną przed wrogiem. Mirai skapitulowało po zaledwie miesiącu stawiania oporu, w tym czasie jego okolica została spustoszona przez elfią armie, która zbierała zapasy, kosztowności, jeńców i wszystko inne co wpadło im w ręce. Szczególnym wzięciem cieszyły się tutaj Usagi, które nieraz same pakowały się do łóżek elfich żołnierzy, a nawet zwykłych służących, na co ci całkiem chętnie przystawali mimo nagan od swych dowódców. Ostatecznie Mirai otrzymało w miarę łagodne traktowanie, stali się zwykłym lennem elfów, do czego przyczyniły się w znacznej mierze "króliki" oraz fakt że mieszkańcy bronili się przed magią i mieczem, tak długi czas, zyskując tym samym swego rodzaju szacunek atakujących, którzy w zamian nie splądrowali często bogato zdobionych ludzkich świątyń. Hegana nie miała najmniejszych szans w walce z Elfim Triumwiratem, a jej doskonale wiedzący o tym mieszkańcy wymusili na władzach zawarcie sojuszu i poddaństwa wobec elfów. Te z niemałym zaskoczeniem, ale także dużą chęcią sojusz przyjęły, chociaż zrobiły to na własnych warunkach. Mieszkańcy Hegany nie stali się co prawda niewolnikami, lecz otrzymali traktowanie o wiele surowsze niż obywatele Mirai, co było bezpośrednią konsekwencją ich poddaństwa, przez które elfy uwierzyły, że mogą z nimi robić co chcą. Barkeley zostało wzięte w zasadzie szturmem, przez ogromną armię elfów, która tym razem po prostu wteleportowała się prosto w linie umocnień obrońców, oraz bezpośrednio w miasteczku, dokonując rzezi na obrońcach. Taktyka która zawiodła w Mirai, z powodu licznych problemów z ustanowieniem stabilnych portali, tutaj okazała się dać błyskawiczne zwycięstwo. Miasteczko zostało zdobyte, jego obrońcy zmasakrowani a mieszkańcy, którzy jakimś cudem przetrwali masakr. zostali zniewoleni. Samo miasto zostało natomiast zrównane z ziemią, na zawsze znikając z map Fiary. W tym momencie doszło do wydarzenia bardzo nietypowego, kiedy elfia armia zbliżyła się do murów Harperton, naprzeciw niej wyszły ludzkie chorągwie. Kawaleria Harperton'u, pikinierzy z BakenCoven, bardzo wszechstronni i znani ze swych zdolności taktycznych wojownicy z CounterHood i wreszcie budzący postrach, ReiCitańscy kusznicy, którzy wykradli krasnoludom sekret tworzenia ich wykorzystujących bełty broni dystansowych. Był to w pewnym sensie moment przełomowy, ponieważ do tej bitwy, stanęli wszyscy wolni ludzie wschodniej części Fiary. Naturalnie brakowało pośród nich wojowników z Gór Skowytu, jednak prawdę mówiąc, poza mieszkańcami CounterHood nikt inny nie wierzył w ich istnienie, nikt więc nie posyłał gońców z prośbami o pomoc. Ludzie wychodzący w pole zrobili na władcach Triumwiratu jeszcze większe wrażenie niż zaciekłość obrońców Mirai. Obrońcy miast doskonale wiedzieli że osobno mają zerowe szanse na przetrwanie, tak więc decyzja by stanąć do walki razem pokazała elfom, że ludzie są bardzo rozsądną rasą, a przy okazji udowodniła, że nie są wcale tak tchórzliwi albo słabi jak opisują ich demony z Dystryktu. Pomimo wyraźnego sprzeciwu Nereteraina, Kalahad przystał na prośbę Aradiela by do tej bitwy stanąć bez pomocy magii. Władca Kryształowego Półwyspu chciał tym sposobem udowodnić ludzkości dwie rzeczy: pokazać potęgę militarną Triumwiratu, oraz to że potrafi on uszanować honorowo rzucone wyzwanie. Zgodnie ze starymi zasadami, elfi władca posłał swoich gońców z ofertą poddania się, chociaż wcale nie chciał tego robić. Ludzie nie przynieśli mu zawodu, chociaż nie zachowali się barbarzyńsko i pozostawili jego wysłanników przy życiu, odpowiedź udzielona przez generała Einara, głównodowodzącego obrony ludzi, była dość dosadna, a dla wielu innych władców byłaby wręcz obraźliwa, Aradiel słysząc stek bluzg, na kilka pokoleń wstecz, a następnie bardzo dobitne żądanie puszczenia terytorium Harperton'u jedynie się uśmiechnął i nakazał rozpocząć przygotowania do bitwy. Aradiel nie krył swego podziwu dla dumnie maszerujących, kolorowych, oznaczonych najróżniejszymi proporcami sił czterech miast, które rzuciły wyzwanie Triumwiratowi. Pochodzący z CounterHood Einar bardzo umiejętnie rozdysponował swoje siły. Zbrojąc swych pikinierów w tarcze znacznie zwiększył ich ciężar i ograniczył mobilność, ale tym samym dał im ochronę przed morderczym gradem strzał jaki mogli zafundować strzelcy z Dun Mora. Einar celowo wybrał pole bitwy na którym teren jest lekko pochylony w dół, dzięki temu jego kusznicy ukryci na tyłach szeregów pikinierów, mogli spokojnie prowadzić ostrzał ze swych kusz, pozostając bezpieczni jako część ogromnego muru tarcz. Maszerując, połączone siły BakenCoven i ReiCity przypominali nieco rzymski legion, głównie za sprawą swych potężnych prostokątnych tarcz. Dużo dalej, poza zasięgiem elfich strzelców, w odwodzie czekały połączone siły kawalerii Harperton i CounterHood wraz z siłami tarczowników tego drugiego, oraz kolejną grupą kuszników z ReiCity. Elfy nie musiały się obawiać aż tak o zachowanie dystansu na polu walki. Ich łuki chociaż dysponowały mniejszą zdolnością penetracji pancerza, miały znacznie większy zasięg za sprawą nałożonych na nie run. Dzięki temu chociaż kusze miały znacznie większą siłę w czasie uwalniania pocisku, strzały elfów stawiały znacznie mniejszy opór powietrza i mogły lecieć o wiele dalej. Aradiel wcale nie zamierzał jednak masakrować tutaj przeciwnika morderczymi salwami, a na pewno nie na początku. Rozciągnął on linie swojego wojska, zaopatrzeni w silne tarcze i mocne pancerze, elfi wojownicy powoli szli na spotkanie ze swym przeciwnikiem. Żadnej ze stron nie spieszyło się tutaj do rozlewu krwi, obaj dowódcy doskonale wiedzieli że kiedy do niego dojdzie, nie skończy się dopóki ostatni żołnierz którejś ze stron stoi na polu walki. Pierwsi rozpoczęli ostrzał ludzcy kusznicy, lecz nawet doskonałe krasnoludzkie bełty miały poważne problemy z przejściem przez silne, runiczne tarcze elfich wojowników. Zazębione szeregi elfów pozwalały im zmieniać swoich wojowników stojących w pierwszej linii po każdej oddanej przez ludzi salwie. Obie strony parły teraz naprzód, Einar wyczuwał podstęp, wiedział że taktyka powolnego marszu nijak nie pasuje do ogromnej prędkości, z jaką zwykły zmieniać formacje elfy. Wiedział że coś nadejdzie i że będzie to coś co go zaskoczy, mimo wszystko musiał być na to gotowy i był na naprawdę wiele rzeczy, lecz nie na to co nastąpiło. Einar dobrze wiedział że zagrożenie dla jego strategii, jakie by nie było, będzie czaiło się za licznymi proporcami i chorągwiami elfich szeregów piechoty. Nagle elfy w idealnej synchronizacji zacieśniły swe szeregi, tworząc korytarze którymi wyjechał dwa rzędy elfich jeźdźców z Finon Miru. Używający małych wierzchowców i praktycznie pozbawieni opancerzenia, wojownicy przejechali konno niemalże przed samymi nosami przerażonych ludzkich wojowników. Z tej odległości posłanie celnych strzałów prosto w szczeliny między tarczami, było pestką dla doświadczonej gwardii łuczników, nawet przy prędkości z jaką się poruszali. Naturalnie odpowiedzią ludzi miała być salwa z setek kusz, ta jednak nie nastąpiła, gdyż rozluźnione już szeregi elfów okazały się kryć kolejnych strzelców z Dun Mora, odzianych w rynsztunek wojowników Półwyspu. Efektem był grad pocisków który nie tylko uniemożliwił skuteczny ostrzał ale także zabrał ze sobą sporą liczbę żołnierzy ludzkiej armii. Wtedy elfy wykonały jeden ze swoich najbardziej popisowych sposobów walki z silnie opancerzonymi formacjami. Wyposażeni w lekkie pancerze, noszący małe puklerze na plecach i posiadający jedynie krótkie miecze jako broń wojownicy wskoczyli na tarcze ludzkiej armii i niczym po dachu przebiegli na znacznie przerzedzone szeregi kuszników i pikinierów, kiedy elfy dotarły na miejsce dokonały pradziwego pogromu. Przystosowani do walki w stylu falangi lub rzymskiego legionu, pikinierzy totalnie nie wiedzieli jak się zachować, kiedy w ich szeregi wpadły drużyny walczących na bliski dystans siepaczy Półwyspu. Korzystając z zamieszania elfi łucznicy którzy wcześniej pozorowali ciężką piechotę wycofali się na tyły ustępując miejsca prawdziwym przystosowanym do walki w zwarciu siłom. Einar nie miał wyboru, wiedząc że kawaleria elfów spróbuje wyjechać na bokach jego formacji, by albo ostrzelać boki armii czego obawiał się najbardziej, albo po prostu się wycofać, a następnie powrócić w najgorszym momencie, rozdzielił swoją kawalerie na dwie strony i rozkazał jej dopaść przeciwnika nim ten ucieknie. Lecz elfy z Finon Miru nie dojechały wcale do końca szerokości frontu, a zniknęły w szeregach elfich włóczni ustępując miejsca ciężkiej konnicy która wyszła na spotkanie ludzkiej formacji. Na skrzydłach doszło do pierwszego prawdziwego starcia, teraz masowo zaczęła lać się krew obu stron, chociaż elfy były zdecydowanie lepszymi wojownikami, hart ducha i zażartość ludzi pozwał im nadrabiać przewagę w wyszkoleniu i doświadczenie elfów. Po tej bitwie krążyło wiele opowieści o wojownikach walczących mimo pozornie śmiertelnych ran. Dalej bitwa potoczyła się szybko, a przynajmniej z perspektywy walczących. Podczas gdy główne formacje ścierały się ze sobą z użyciem włóczni, by po pewnym czasie przejść do mieczy, w krwawej i bardzo nierównej zarówno liczebnie, jak i zbrojnie czy szkoleniowo walce, kawalerie obu stron nadal ścierały się na skrzydłach, tworząc prawdziwy krwawy młyn. Siepacze elfów walczący na tyłach znaleźli się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji, chociaż wybili niemalże wszystkich pikinierów i kuszników, teraz maszerowała na nich znacznie liczniejsza armia tarczowników z CounterHood oraz żądni zemsty za swych braci kusznicy z ReiCity. Za plecami mieli natomiast mur tarcz naszpikowany włóczniami, który tylko czekał aż elfy zaczną się cofać, ale żaden odwrót nie nastąpił, nie doszło też do masakry otoczonych sił, a to za sprawą niezastąpionych konnych łuczników, budzący prawdziwy postrach w czasie tej potyczki. W trakcie ich ostrzału doszło do jednego z pierwszych przełomów, w czasie bitwy, zginął bowiem głównodowodzący sił kuszników z ReiCity. Paradoksalnie tarczownicy z CounterHood posiadali znacznie mniejsze tarcze od pikinierów, czego efektem była istna masakra zafundowana im przez strzelców. Chcąc ratować bitwę Einar zebrał swych najlepszych wojowników i osobiście poprowadził atak, co było jego największym błędem. Co prawda odciągnął on strzelców konnych od swych ludzi, nie mógł jednak pokusić się o ratunkową szarżę, głównie z powodu dramatycznej sytuacji na prawym skrzydle. Właśnie w tej chwili poległ przywódca kawalerii Harperton, pozbawieni dowódcy żołnierze całkiem stracili wiarę w zwycięstwo i siłą rzeczy musieli ustąpić pola. Wtedy Aradiel rzucił do walki własny odwód w postaci strzelców Finon Miru i elitarnej piechoty Półwyspu. Huraganowy ostrzał zaczął spadać na środek pola walki, raniąc i zabijając wielu pikinierów, którzy po kilku godzinach walki w ciężkich zbrojach nie byli już w stanie trzymać nad głową swoich ciężkich tarcz i jednocześnie wlec za sobą swych broni. Kiedy środek zaczął być zagrożony do walki wkroczył Einar broniąc jak lew pozycji, zsiadając z konia walcząc pośród swych ludzi. Chociaż prawe skrzydło już upadło wiedział że jeśli padnie środek, bitwa będzie przegrana. Dowódca pikinierów zginął przez ścięcie głowy na oczach głównodowodzącego, który w swym morderczym szale zaczął mordować każdego kto stanął mu na drodze i tym samym odsłaniając gardę. Najwaleczniejszych powala czasem jedna strzała, Einar otrzymał ich siedem i dopiero trafienie w głowę powaliło go na dobre. Pozbawiona dowódcy armia poszła w rozsypkę, tylko garstka ludzi zdołała ujść z życiem z pogromu, większość zbiegła do miasta, jednak znaczna część wiedząc jaki los czeka tam zarówno ich jak i całą resztę osad z których przybyli, postanowili uciekać najdalej jak tylko się da, roznosząc po innych ludzkich i nieludzkich osadach wieści o potężnej klęsce. Aradiel i Kalahad wynagrodzili wściekłemu Nereterainowi brak udziału magów w bitwie, pozwalając mu zrobić ze wszystkimi czterema miastami co tylko zechce, dając mu tym samym chwałę zdobywcy. Na rezultaty nie trzeba było długo czekać, mordercze burze, lodowe nawałnice w środku lata, opady gradu, a w przypadku ReiCity nawet deszcz ognia, niszczyły miasta i masakrowały ich populację. W przypadku CounterHood doszło do sytuacji kiedy mieszkańcy dosłownie uciekli z miasta, nie tylko przez zaklęcie paniki które zostało na nich rzucone, ale także z powodu zniszczeń jakich dokonała powódź która nawiedziła ich miasto. Tak, magowie byli bezwzględni i wściekli, a kiedy tylko otrzymali okazje dali tej wściekłości upust. Po Fiarze rozeszła się plotka jakoby magowie z Elementaris byli gorsi w swych metodach nawet od demonów z Dystryktu. Ta pozornie niewinna plotka, okazała się być katastrofalna w skutkach. Tymczasem nieliczni ocaleli mieszkańcy bardzo rzadko pozostawali na miejscu, w większości uciekali do Mirai, gdzie byli bardzo mile witani przez ludzkich i nieludzkich przedstawicieli, był to celowy zabieg Aradiela, który chciał w ten sposób pozyskać siłę roboczą która będzie motywowana zarówno strachem, jak i obietnicą lepszych warunków niż większość ocalałych, która została zniewolona. Początek Końca Prawdziwe problemy Elfiego Triumwiratu zaczynają się niedługo niedługo po zajęciu ReiCity, kiedy siły elfów skupiają swą uwagę na krasnoludzkiej twierdzy Karak-Gor-Dum. Jej oblężenie okazuje się być dla elfów prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Chroniona tysiącami run, była niemożliwa do zdobycia za pomocą taktyki teleportacji, pociski z katapult czyniły bardzo niewielkie zniszczenia wykutym w wulkanicznej skale fortyfikacjom. Po raz pierwszy od dawna elfy spotkały też przeciwnika będącego dla nich zagrożeniem na dystans. Proste strzelby krasnoludów może nie posiadały najlepszej celności, jednak zdolność penetracyjna pocisku w zupełności wystarczała żeby przebić się przez pancerze elfów, co najczęściej kończyło się zgonem walczącego. Jeszcze większym zagrożeniem były armaty których potężne pociski ryły glebę przed pozycjami elfów, uśmiercając każdego głupca który podszedł zbyt blisko. Po ponad miesiącu bezskutecznych szturmów, Aradiel i Kalahad nie mieli już żadnych pomysłów, mogli oczywiście wziąć twierdze szturmem, tracąc przy tym połowę armii, lecz było to rozwiązanie na które nie zgodziliby się poddani żadnej ze stron Triumwiratu. Wtedy Nereterain zaproponował swoje rozwiązanie, poprosił towarzyszy o kilka dni, a ci dostaną twierdzę krasnoludów, nie tracąc przy tym ani jednego żołnierza. Sprytny mag nie wspomniał jednak, w jakim stanie będzie twierdza. Jeszcze tej samej nocy, śpiące w swych podziemnych kwaterach krasnoludy, zostały obudzone przez potężne huki trzęsących się domów i pękających ścian. Strop zaczął pękać, zawaliło się kilkanaście korytarzy, cała dzielnica mieszkaniowa została pogrzebana pod gruzami, razem ze swymi mieszkańcami. Nim krasnoludy zorientowały się co się stało, było już za późno, główny strop fortecy zaczął pękać i chociaż zwaliła się tylko jego część, to w zupełności wystarczyło aby odebrać życie setkom krasnoludów. Trzęsienie ziemi wywołane przez magów z Elementaris szczególnie destrukcyjne w skutkach okazało się być dla dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. W wyniku drgań podłoża, podpory trzymające wielkie kadzie wypełnione potężnymi ilościami roztopionych metali, teraz po prostu się poprzewracały. Cała dzielnica została zalana przez ogromny strumień płynnego ognia, fundując swym architektom iście piekielną rzeź. Mimo to krasnoludy wcale nie poddały się, nie zamierzały ustępować, przeciwnie, obrońcy obiecali sobie że chodź by mieli zostać wyrżnięci do ostatniego, nie poddadzą się elfiemu jarzmu, na swoje szczęście nie musieli dotrzymywać obietnicy, przynajmniej nie tym razem. Następnego dnia elfy wstały ze swych polowych łóżek i były przerażone. Od północy parły demoniczne hordy dowodzone przez Asakku, dla którego informacja jakoby elfy były większymi okrutnikami od niego była osobistą obrazą i chciał on koniecznie zemścić się na ostrouchych za podkopanie swojej reputacji. Od wschodu parli ludzie z Margoth wspierani przez jeden klan Żelaznych Nomadów, skąd dokładnie ludzie z Gór Rozjemcy wiedzieli o całej sytuacji mającej miejsce na wschodzie i jakim cudem na czas zebrali siły do walki z armią elfów było zagadką, chociaż przypuszcza się, że już wtedy w całej intrydze palce maczało Przymierze Świtu. Od zachodu nadciągały orkowe hordy Żelaznego Lorda, który właśnie szykował się do zemsty. Wiedząc że nie mają szans z tymi trzema armiami, oraz wychodzącej im na spotkanie czwartą siłą w postaci krasnoludzkich wojsk, elfy chciały jak najszybciej uciekać. Kalahad nie czekał na swych towarzyszy i z pomocą własnych magów uciekł teleportem z pola bitwy, przy okazji zostawiając zdecydowaną większość swych ludzi. Wściekli na władcę Finon Miru Nereterain i Aradiel pozostali jednak wierni wobec siebie. Mistrz magów postanowił stworzyć wielkie zaklęcie teleportacyjne, które zabierze całą armie elfów do Elementaris, potrzebował do tego jednak czasu, czasu który obiecał dać mu władca Kryształowego Półwyspu. Ciężko jest opisać to co działo się w czasie kolejnych kilku godzin. Coś co miało być oblężeniem stało się bitwą, a bitwa jakiś czas potem przerodziła się w regularną rzeź na elfach, które przytłoczone liczebnością, nienawiścią a także różnorodnością przeciwników nie były w stanie odnaleźć żadnej skutecznej taktyki. Metoda walki dystansowej i szybkiej teleportacji która sprawdzała się na orkach, była do niczego na demonach które potrafiły znieść trafienia kilkunastoma strzałami nim padły, na nie była potrzebna ciężka piechota, krasnoludy elfy mogły skontrować jedynie magią, co zresztą robiły, poświęcając możliwość szybkiej walki z orkową hordą, zapewniły sobie bezpieczeństwo przed krasnoludzką artylerią, która w zamyśle obrońców stanowiła największe zagrożenie dla rytuału teleportacji Nereteraina. Paradoksalnie w tej bitwie największym problemem okazali się być ludzie, ze względu na swoją wszechstronność, która wymagała wystawienia przeciwko nim części każdego rodzaju wojsk. Nie było tutaj żadnego planowania, żadnych wymyślnych taktyk, żadnych taktycznych zagrywek, po prostu wszystkie cztery armie zalały elfy swoim nawałem, a elfy robiły co mogły żeby zapobiec nieuniknionej klęsce. Najszybciej padać zaczął północny front, Aradiel osobiście poprowadził szarżę na szeregi demonów i u boku swej ciężkiej konnicy zmasakrował napierające siły pierwszej fali rzuconej przez Asakku. Zachodnie skrzydło trzymało się o wiele dłużej od północy, jednak i ono musiało ulec pod naporem atakujących je hord krwiożerczych orków, goblinów i trolli. Aradiel był wszędzie tam gdzie tylko był potrzebny, za każdym razem gdy front się załamywał on sam stawał do walki przywracając morale i szalę zwycięstwa na stronę elfów, z każdą chwilą jednak obrońców ubywało a atakujących zdawało się być co raz więcej. Najlepiej z obroną radziło sobie dowodzone przez Nightsong, córkę Aradiela, wschodnie skrzydło, złośliwi mogliby powiedzieć że w końcu zagrożeniem byli tutaj tylko ludzie, każdy jednak wiedział jakim zagrożeniem są Żelaźni Nomadzi, zwłaszcza kiedy dysponują wsparciem zaprawionych w bojach wojowników z Margoth, oraz żądnych zemsty wojowników z bitwy o Harperton. W praktyce jej obecność na polu bitwy była prawdziwym ewenementem, gdyż dotychczas kobiety z Kryształowego Półwyspu były trzymane w domach, w rolach matek, alchemiczek, a w najbardziej wysuniętym na front przypadku medyczek polowych. Nie było to uzasadnione żadnym konserwatywnym podejściem czy inną głupotą, po prostu elfy nie chciały aby ciała ich ukochanych kobiet szpeciły blizny pola walki, co wielu elfkom odpowiadało, nie brakowało też jednak takich jak Nightsong, które rwały się na front i bardzo cierpiały z powodu przyznawanych im podrzędnych ról. Rytuał był już prawie gotowy, chociaż elfy straciły prawię połowę swojej armii żaden z frontów nie pozwolił przeciwnikom dostać się do wnętrza obozu, wtedy nastąpiło coś co całkowicie zniszczyło morale obrońców. Żelazny Lord i Aradiel starli się w pojedynku jeden na jednego, na zachodnim froncie, tym razem jednak to elfi dowódca był zdesperowany, a dodatkowo wycieńczony i ranny w lewe ramie w czasie walki, podczas gdy ork był w pełni swych sił i cały kipiał chęcią rozlewu krwi. Władca Półwyspu miał nikłe szanse na zwycięstwo, tym razem nie zdarzył się żaden cud, żaden niesamowity zwrot akcji, ani inne wydarzenie które mogło go uratować. Aradiel padł martwy, przebity na wylot halabardą potężnego orka, czyn Żelaznego Lorda nie został jednak nie pomszczony, bo chwilę potem orkowy władca został rażony piorunem, który poleciał z ręki następczyni tronu Kryształowego Półwyspu. Kilka sekund potem wszystkie siły elfów zniknęły z pola walki, pozostawiając wściekłych z powodu nie osiągnięcia swego celu ludzi, radujące się z krwawej bitwy demony, skołowanych tak nagłą i niespodziewaną utratą wodza orków, oraz szczęśliwe z powodu swego zwycięstwa krasnoludy. Demoniczne hordy Asakku nie zamierzały jednak spocząć na laurach, podobnie jak ludzie z Margoth, czy żądne zemsty krasnoludy. Orkowie pewnie też przyłączyli by się do walk, gdyby nie musieli wybrać sobie nowego wodza, czyli w praktyce walczyć ze sobą w krwawej wojnie tak długo aż nie wyłoni się ten który zabił najwięcej pozostałych. Rozdzielone na dwoje demoniczne hordy uderzyły na Elementaris i Finon Mir. Kalahad zdając sobie sprawę w jak poważnej sytuacji się znalazł poprosił Półwysep i Elementaris o pomoc, które to naturalnie pomocy odmówiły, zaraz po tym jak gruchnęła wieść o jego tchórzowskim i zdradzieckim wręcz czynie. Nighsong osobiście dowodziła ojcowską armią w obronie przed hordami demonów i wściekłymi armiami krasnoludów, prących na miasto magów. Była to prawdziwie wyrównana walka, gdzie szybkość elfów i ich potężna magia ścierały się z technologią i nadludzką siłą demonów. W praktyce planem było jednak zabranie jak największej ilości cywilów, oraz z miasta do Kryształowego Półwyspu i ustanowienie tam ostatecznego punktu oporu. Pomimo początkowych problemów z zachowaniem dyscypliny swojej armii, Nightsong doskonale sprawdziła się w roli dowódcy. Czy tego chcieli czy nie, dowódcy Półwyspu musieli przyznać że Aradiel był najlepszym z nich, a jego córka zapowiadała się na godną noszenia korony następczynie. Plan ewakuacji działał i z pewnością by zadziałał, Asakku skupił się na masakrowaniu Finon Miru, która to poddając się jego woli wierzyła, że ocaleje, przez co demony nie miały żadnego dobrego dowódcy w swoich szeregach, do tego były bardzo niechętne do współpracy z krasnoludami i wtedy zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Połowa wielkiego kręgu magów Elementaris postanowiła przejść na stronę wroga, skuszeni przez nawiedzających ich w snach Asakku, wizją mocy, władzy i bogactw z Półwyspu, magowie stanęli przeciwko swym towarzyszom. Doszło do krwawej bitwy magów, w której główne arcanum magów Elementaris zostało zrównane z ziemią, a sam Nereterain zginął. Na szczęście dla przyszłej cesarzowej, ostatni stojący na polu walki mistrz magii był lojalistą Triumwiratu i wraz ze swymi uczniami zabrał Nightsong i jej oficerów prosto do ostatniego miasta elfów. Wściekła elfka nakazała magowi natychmiast zabrać ją z powrotem i dopiero po jakimś czasie dała sobie przetłumaczyć dlaczego nie może tam wracać. Jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych dni uczniowie tajemniczego maga oraz inni lojaliści przerzucali wojska Półwyspu i cywilów z powrotem do miasta. W tym czasie wojska Margoth odbiły Mirai, CounterHood, ReiCity, Harperton i BakenCoven czyniąc je na nowo miastami ludzi. W tym czasie nie doszło do żadnej większej bitwy, a to za sprawą faktu, że elfy dostały bezpośredni rozkaz aby wycofać się do Kryształowego Półwyspu, gdzie miała być szykowana ostatnia linia obrony. Jedynym miastem które nie otrzymało wyzwolenia a zostało dosłownie zmasakrowane, była Hegana, którą to ludzie uznali za niegodną ratowania z powodu jej poddaństwa. Demony Asakku nie zamierzały nawet przez moment się hamować i dokonały istnego spustoszenia w miasteczku. Wielu przypuszczało, że ludzie z Margoth utworzą na podbitych terenach coś na kształt nowego, stabilnego państwa, ci jednak w pośpiechu opuścili owe tereny. Przypuszcza się, że było to spowodowane jakimś atakiem na tereny ich ojczystego miasta, chociaż Margoth był oblegany bardzo wiele razy w tamtym okresie i przez bardzo różne siły, więc trudno odgadnąć kto dokładnie zmusił wojowników do odwrotu. Na szczęście dla wojowników z Margoth, Asakku był zbyt zajęty planowaniem ataku na Kryształowy Półwysep i łupieniem Hegany aby nękać ich konwoje. Biorąc swoją zemstę krasnoludy postanowiły wycofać się do swej twierdzy, ludzie zostali w miastach by je odbudować, na nowo zaludnić i się okopać, wiedząc że zapewne niedługo przyjdzie im mierzyć się z demonicznymi hordami Asakku. Wtedy jednak do demonów dołączyła nowa siła. Orkowie w końcu zdołali wybrać swego nowego lorda, którym to został stary herszt Lokar. Był to potężny ork, którego ciało usiane zostało setkami blizn, z powodu odniesionych walk, był z nim także jeden poważny problem, on i Żelazny Lord byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi i ku uciesze swego ludu, zaraz po objęciu władzy nakazał on marsz na Kryształowy Półwysep. Nieludzkie klany bardzo szybko zebrały się do walki i z krwiożerczym szałem w oczach rzuciły się na wojnę. Droga do Półwyspu wcale nie miała być jednak łatwą przeprawą i elfy dobrze o to zadbały. Tysiące magicznych pieczęci które uśmiercały całe drużyny maszerujących wojowników, zasadzki organizowane przez ocalałych z bitwy pod Karak-Gor-Dum elfów z Dun Mora, oraz zastawiane przez nich sidła, wojna szarpana, orkowie i demony traciły wojska w ilościach wręcz hurtowych, wtedy Asakku wpadł na pomysł aby teren oczyścić pędzonymi przed siebie gromadami ludzkich niewolników i chociaż wciąż tracił demony które dbały o to by ludzie parli naprzód, znacznie zmniejszyło to ilość strat w demonicznej armii. Orkowie nieco poirytowani faktem, że muszą czekać aż demony przyślą na miejsce swoje mięso armatnie, zaczęli korzystać w tej samej roli z goblinów. Dwie potężne, połączone ze sobą armie nieugięcie maszerowały teraz na Półwysep, wydawało się że era istnienia elfów z Fiary dobiega właśnie końca, do czasu. Na kilka dni przed tym jak armia demonów i orków dotarła do Półwyspu, szaman Hosh-Pak został obudzony przez zesłaną mu wizje przyszłości, w tej wizji dostrzegł ogromną klęskę swych wojsk, śmierć Lokara i Asakku, elfy zalewające całą Fiarej i ciemność, nieprzeniknioną ciemność, zajmującą całą wyspę wzdłuż i wszerz. Spojrzał na niebo i dostrzegł na nim czerwony błysk. Taki sam błysk jaki dostrzegła Nightsong z okna swego pałacu. Miał to być początek końca... początek końca Fiary, jaką do tej pory znano. Dzieci Czarnej Gwiazdy Wszyscy mieszkańcy Kryształowego Półwyspu dostrzegli potężny obiekt spadający z nieba, który roztrzaskał się całkiem niedaleko ich miasta, spadając w odmęty Morza Snów i dołączając do zbioru dziwów z nim związanych. Uznający to za znak od niebios że pisane im zwycięstwo, elfy rozpoczęły znacznie gorliwsze przygotowania do obrony miasta. Wysłano rzecz jasna niewielki statek, by wraz z grupą zwiadowczą sprawdził strefę upadku meteorytu. Tej nocy Nightsong ujrzała Fiarę w ogniu i niezliczone szeregi elfich wojsk, stojące na jej zgliszczach, usłyszała wołania w swej głowie i niczym wiedziona transem, zebrała swych dowódców i ruszyła w ślad łodzi zwiadowczej. W późniejszym czasie ruch ten miał być uznawany za jedno z najbardziej lekkomyślnych posunięć w historii Cesarstwa, ale także za to które okazało się być dla niego najlepsze w skutkach. Kiedy Nightsong znalazła się na miejscu katastrofy, zastała jedynie kilka rozerwanych belek i banderę Kryształowego Półwyspu, dokładnie tyle zostało z wysłanego przez elfy okrętu. Ostrouchy chciały natychmiast uciekać, lecz wówczas na pokładzie znikąd pojawiły się dziwne, nieznane dotąd w całej Fiarze, humanoidalne istoty. Młoda królowa i jej poddani zostali zaciągnięci w głębiny, początkowo myśleli że czeka ich pewna śmierć, wtedy jednak poczuli jak ich ciała przenika dziwna nieznana dotąd moc. Nie wiadomo co dokładnie wydarzyło się w wymiarze zwanym Domeną Cieni, miało to jednak wpływ na każdego elfa będącego poddanym królowej. Oficjalnie Nightsong wraz ze swymi dowódcami została postawiona przed obliczem istoty zwanej Pierwszym Cieniem, nie wiadomo kim jest Pierwszy Cień, ani nawet jak dokładnie wygląda, gdyż ukazał się on tylko kilka razy, bardzo wąskiemu gronu istot żywych. królowa otrzymała propozycję; ona i jej lud dostaną pełne wsparcie armii cienia, w zamian zostaną z nim jednak powiązani, oznaczało to tyle, że każdy jej poddany, po swej śmierci trafiał do domeny cienia, gdzie zmieniał się w jednego z jej obrońców. Już wtedy było wiadomo że cienie są bezwzględnie posłuszne woli swych potężniejszych przedstawicieli, przez co Nightsong wymusiła na Pierwszym Cieniu zapewnienie sobie, wysoką pozycje w hierarchii domeny. Tym sposobem po śmierci królowa miała stać się czwartym najpotężniejszym cieniem w całym wymiarze. Według opowieści jednego z jej przybocznych Pierwszy Cień bez zastanowienia zgodził się na jej żądania, pomimo wyraźnych protestów Drugiego i Trzeciego Cienia, po czym odprawiony został rytuał, który na zawsze zmienił rasę elfów Fiary. W ciągu kilku chwil bezchmurne tamtego dnia niebo nad Kryształowym Półwyspem zostało przysłonięte chmurami tak mrocznymi, że wydawało się iż zapadł zmrok. Wszyscy poddani królowej zaczęli odczuwać dziwne zmiany, ich skóra stawała się blada, różnokolorowe oczy zachodziły czerwienią, a włosy stawały się czarne lub białe, nie istniał żaden najmniejszy wyjątek od reguły, a był to dopiero początek zmian. Na przestrzeni lat i wojen wyszły na jaw kolejne zmiany, jak chociażby to że magowie chociaż utracili wszystkie swoje zdolności we władaniu magią światła, otrzymali potężną dawkę mrocznej energii, dzięki której mogli rzucać znacznie groźniejsze zaklęcia z domeny czarnej magii, dzięki temu możliwe było dla nich tworzenie potężnych i niezwykle groźnych istot, z pozornie niegroźnych mieszkańców lasów i wód. Ponad to zyskali dostęp do magii cieni, która jako nieznana dotychczas w Fiarze, dała elfom potężną przewagę i element zaskoczenia. Cesarzowa wróciła do miasta na pokładzie potężnego, czteromasztowego okrętu, wykonanego z czarnego materiału, wzmacnianego stalą, o srebrnych żaglach. Wieści o czynie Nightsong rozeszły się bardzo szybko wśród jej poddanych, wielu wysoko urodzonych przedstawicieli władz miasta poczuło się zdradzonymi, uznali że królowa zachowała się lekkomyślnie, że nie zasługuje na swój tytuł, wielu zaczęło knuć intrygi jak ją wyeliminować, niektórzy magowie przerażeni możliwością utraty swych pozycji zaczęli szukać sposobu na uwolnienie się spod władzy cieni, zdarzyła się nawet sytuacja kiedy jeden z jej lordów, otwarcie zaatakował królową. To był właśnie moment kiedy cienie po raz pierwszy pokazały kim są, nikt nie dostrzegł eskorty otaczającej Nighstong, nikt nie dostrzegł wojownika który wyszedł naprzeciw jej lordowi i do momentu w którym wojownik cienia nie zadał mu morderczego ciosu, nikt nie rozumiał dlaczego Nighsong nawet nie dobyła swej szabli. Jasnym stało się, że królowa zapewniła sobie teraz tarczę, która ochroni ją przed każdą intrygą i planem jej zabójstwa. Pakt z cieniami miał też jeszcze jeden skutek, wszyscy poddani królowej, stali się znacznie bardziej ulegli wobec jej rozkazów, co było bezpośrednią konsekwencją zawartej umowy. Kiedy po ponad tygodniu marszu siły Asakku dotarły wreszcie do Kryształowego Półwyspu, zastali miasto skryte w mroku magicznych chmur, zza wysokich murów obronnych unosiły się dymy, świadczące o walkach wewnątrz miasta. Jeszcze kilka dni temu Kryształowy Półwysep był pogrążony w prawdziwej wojnie domowej, pomiędzy lojalistami Nightsong i dwójką innych lordów, być może zdołaliby oni nawet obalić królową, gdyby nie konflikt interesów. Jeden z nich będący czarodziejem chciał za wszelką cenę pozbyć się cieni, głównie dlatego że jego rodzina była związana z magią światła, a ta została wręcz wypleniona z serc i umysłów elfów, podczas gdy drugi nie zważając na zagrożenie ze strony cieni pragnął tronu. Ostatecznie konflikt Nighstong rozwiązała zarówno skrytobójstwem, dzięki czemu pozbyła się czarodzieja, jak i siłą własnych mięśni, którymi pokonała wojownika, efektem tego było pokazanie, że z cieniami czy bez Nightsong będzie potrafiła wymusić na swych poddanych posłuszeństwo. Pierwszym który rzucił się do ataku był Lokar, łaknący zemsty za śmierć Żelaznego Lorda i każdego orka który zginął z rąk elfów w czasie ostatnich wojen. Asakku nauczony już pułapkami związanymi z pieczęciami magów i zasadzkami w lasach pozwolił orkowi zaszarżować. Zielonoskóry nauczony już ostatnimi potyczkami, rozkazał swym szamanom stworzyć przed wojskami zaporę która ochroniłaby ich przed strzałami z łuków. Lokar nie silił się na finezje planował szarżować tak długo aż nie sforsuje wrogich murów i nie zatopi swego ostrza w ciele jakiegoś elfa, nawet jeśli na mury miałby wchodzić po ciałach swych poległych braci. Jakież musiało być jego zdziwienie kiedy orkowie zaczęli otrzymywać trafienia lecz nie z łuków, a magicznych różdżek elfich czarodziejek. Nighsong doskonale wiedziała, że po wojnie domowej i z tak potężną utratą swych sił, nie ma najmniejszych szans na wygrani bitwy, zrobiła więc coś czego wielu się spodziewało, ale nie wielu wierzyło że uda jej się pomysł przeforsować, przekonała dowódców by pozwolili oni stanąć do walki swym kobietom. W efekcie armia elfów z dnia na dzień odrobiła straty poniesione w ciągu wszystkich ostatnio toczonych bitew. Czary wyssania życia czy pociski śmierci zbierały okrutne żniwo wśród orkowych wojowników, a runiczne tarcze zatrzymywały ataki orkowych łuczników, kobiety były jednak w większości słabe, nie nadawały się do walki wręcz, lub znały się na niej w bardzo małym stopniu, Nightsong w tym jak i w wielu innych przypadkach była jednym z bardzo nielicznych wyjątków od reguły, toteż kiedy tylko pierwsi orkowie zaczęli wdrapywać się na mury, kobiety natychmiast je opuściły. Orkowie zajęli bramę, zaczęli wlewać się do miasta, by palić to co jeszcze stało nienaruszone i grabić wszystko co znaleźli, otworzyli bramę a gdy jej wrota się rozwarły wlali się do miasta jakby już należało do nich. Lokar był zbyt spragniony krwi by zaprzepaścić taką okazję, nawet gdyby miało to kosztowa go życie. Asakku z uśmiechem patrzył jak potężna orkowa horda wdziera się do miasta, by chwilę potem delektować się zawodzeniami ich przerażonych gardeł. Lokar wyszedł z miasta, zrobił zaledwie kilka kroków za bramę, po czym jego ciało zostało ogołocone do samych kości. Szkielet w zbroi padł na ziemię rozsypując się na setki kawałków. Rzucona przez drugiego najpotężniejszego Archonta Półwyspu Nashara Klątwa Obdzieracza, jedno z najpotężniejszych zaklęć domeny śmierci, potrafi zabić praktycznie każdego przeciwnika, jest atakiem obszarowym i jak wszystkie tego typu ataki, posiada swoją aurę alarmującą przed jej użyciem, no przynajmniej tych, którzy wiedzą jak takie aury wyczuć. Hosh-Pak widząc śmierć swego wodza bez słowa zebrał resztki klanów i uciekł w stronę Straceńczych Pól, by tam przygotowywać się do obrony, jego wizja zaczynała się spełniać, nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać elfom zadania. Kiedy hordy Asakku ruszyły na miasto, ukryte dotychczas pod posadzkami, lub na ścianach domów i gdzie tylko było to możliwe, magiczne pieczęci nieumarłych zaczęły działać. Każdy ork czy elf który zginął w czasie ostatnich walk, teraz na nowo stawał do walki, broniąc miasta które chciał zniszczyć przed nacierającą demoniczną hordą. Krąg nekromantów zadbał o to by pokonanie ich sługusów nie było łatwe, konieczne było zniszczenie magicznych kryształów zasilających pieczęci, bez tego każdy zniszczony nieumarły po krótkim czasie wracał do walki. Demony miały poważny problem, znalazły bowiem godnego rywala, zawziętego, trudnego do pokonania i nie znającego strachu czy zmęczenia, po kilku godzinach walki demony znalazły sposób jak zatrzymać odradzanie się nieumarłych, a kiedy już trupy przestały wstawać z ulic sam Asakku runął przed bramą do twierdzy elfów. Chroniona potężnymi runami, słynęła z faktu że jeszcze żadna armia nie zdołała jej sforsować, lecz Asakku miał coś czego nie posiadała jeszcze żadna armia tego świata, miecz naznaczony przez samego Lucyfera. Jedno uderzenie wystarczyło by brama której nikt nie sforsował od wieków, stanęła przed demonem otworem. Wtedy doszło do czegoś, co później miało wstrząsnąć całą Fiarą. Na głównym placu stała armia elfów, wszyscy otaczali Asakku trzymając swą broń w rękach, otoczonych przez wojowników, mierzące w niego z okien łuki i magiczne różdżki demon jedynie się zaśmiał i już miał dokonać rzezi kiedy wyszła mu naprzeciw Nightsong. Demon był nieco zdziwiony jej wyglądem, dotychczas jasny, lekki, aczkolwiek wytrzymały pancerz zastąpiony został przez skąpy czerwony strój, który bardziej przywodził na myśl strój kurtyzany niż wojowniczki. Demon rzucił w stronę królowej kilka niewybrednych uwag, które ta kompletnie zignorowała materializując w swej dłoni dziwne ostrze wykonane z czarnej stali połyskującej czerwoną energią. Asakku był nieco zaskoczony, wyczuwał bowiem aurę broni i wiedział że jest ono wypełnione potężną mocą, nie był jednak w stanie rozpoznać domeny z jakiej owa energia pochodzi. Demon był potężnym przeciwnikiem, znacznie większym od stającej naprzeciw niego królowej, mimo to Nightsong nie zawahała się nawet przez chwilę, z gracją unikała potężnych ciosów jego miecza, a im dłużej trwał ich pojedynek, tym bardziej Asakku nie mógł się nadziwić. Kobieta posiadała refleks o jakim niejeden jego demon mógł najwyżej pomarzyć, lecz było to stanowczo za mało aby go pokonać. Nagle Nightsong wyrosły cieniste skrzydła połyskujące czerwonym blaskiem, kobieta bez trudu wzbiła się na nich w powietrze. Gdyby Asakku zdołał spenetrować jej tarcze umysłowe, wiedziałby że lecąc za nią popełnia największy błąd w swoim życiu, błąd za który miał zapłacić swym istnieniem. Demony z Dystryktu były bardzo niecierpliwe, ich pan kazał im czekać, chciał żeby mieszkańcy Półwyspu zobaczyli śmierć swej władczyni i dopiero kiedy jej martwe ciało padnie u jego stóp, rozpoczęli swoją rzeź, jednakże widząc jak Asakku wznosi się ponad mury za swoją zdobyczą, demony nie wytrzymały i rzuciły się do wewnętrznego pierścienia by tam walczyć z obrońcami, wtedy właśnie do walki wkroczyły cienie. Demony wyczuwały dziwną aurę jaka unosiła się nad miastem, uważały to jednak za efekt uboczny uwolnienia Klątwy Obdzieracza, jakież było ich zaskoczenie kiedy nagle znikąd na murach, w powietrzu, a nawet na ulicach między nimi pojawiły się całe zastępy, humanoidalnych sylwetek, które z rozkoszą cięły i rozrywały ich ciała na kawałki. Co jednak przerażało demony najbardziej, to fakt że nie trafiały one do Piekła, energia z ich esencji była zabierana do innego miejsca, o którego istnieniu nie miały pojęcia, zbyt zajęty pogonią za królową Asakku, zbyt późno zorientował się w sytuacji, jego przerażone sługi pierzchły z miasta ile sił w nogach masowo padając ofiarami cieni, tak samo jak on sam. Kiedy Koszmary, cienie słynące ze swych długich lotów i nagłych ataków z powietrza, zaczęły wgryzać się w błony jego skrzydeł, szarpać pancerz i rwać mięśnie, było już za późno, Asakku został zabity, a następnie rozerwany na strzępy i wchłonięty przez cień, a jego miecz, stał się prezentem dla Pierwszego Cienia, który wydawał się być dziwnie uradowany na jego widok, zupełnie jakby już wcześniej widział tą broń, a teraz cieszył się z pokonania jednego z przeciwników. Niezależnie od powodu, Kryształowy Półwysep został obroniony a obie atakujące go armie rozbite w perzynę, chociaż efektem tego było zniszczenie grubo ponad połowy budynków w mieście. Nightsong uznała że obudowywanie tego co zostało zniszczone nie ma sensu i że odbudowa starych budynków będzie jedynie symbolem słabości. To symboliczne zerwanie z przeszłością, poszło znacznie dalej niż się spodziewano, praktycznie cały Kryształowy Półwysem został zmieniony. Z wspaniałego jasnego miasta, stał się mrocznym, upiornym bastionem. Wysokie, białe, bogato zdobione malunkami, rycinami i zdobieniami, idylliczne wręcz wieże miasta, zostały zastąpione mocnymi, upiornymi budowlami, o stalowych dachach, przywodzących na myśl szczerzące się kły upiornego stworzenia. Witraże mieniące się wszystkimi barwami tęczy, teraz stały się wręcz przerażające, dominowała w nich biel, czerwień i ciemna szarość imitująca czerń, wszechobecną czerń, sprawiającą że konstrukcje Półwyspu przypominały teraz niekończącą się otchłań. Tak miała teraz wyglądać stolica ludu zwanego elfami cienia. Ze śmiercią Asakku i Lokara zakończyły się czasy statusu quo między rasami, zakończył się stary porządek gdzie każdy znał swoje miejsce, miał to być koniec Fiary znanej do tej pory, nadchodził bowiem Czas Mrocznych Wojen. Strony konfliktu i najważniejsze postaci Mroczne Wojny obejmują całą Fiare, Cesarstwo Norikiańskie staje się potęgą, jaka wkrótce może opanować całą wyspę, maszerujący u boku cieni elfowie są w stanie pokonać każdego odosobnionego przeciwnika jaki stanie im na drodze, pochłaniając go i z pomocą cieni zmuszając do służalczej służby na rzecz swych korzyści. W odpowiedzi na rosnącą w siłę potęgę elfiego państwa inne rasy, a nieraz całe społeczności składające się z przedstawicieli różnych gatunków, zaczynają jednoczyć się ze sobą. Uformowane niepewnymi sojuszami, więzami krwi, braterstwem ras, czy zwykłym strachem przed Norikianami, powstają liczne strony konfliktu, a każda z nich ma swoją rolę do odegrania, w Czasie Mrocznych Wojen. Mroczne Wojny to również czas gdzie lojalność i wierność są wystawiane na próbę, gdzie honorowi wojownicy często przegrywają z podstępem i zdradzieckimi zagrywkami innych, ustępliwość, łaska czy litość są tutaj niemożliwe i każdy będzie korzystał z tego co ma aby przetrwać. Jednakże niezależnie od tego czy łotr czy paladyn, każdy ma swoją historię, oraz rolę, którą musi odegrać, nawet jeśli wiedzie ona ku jego zgubie. Poniższa lista jest tylko zbiorem i krótkim opisem najważniejszych postaci i stron konfliktu. Pełna historia wielkiego konfliktu dziejącego się w toku alternatywy to Czas Mrocznych Wojen, tymczasem chronologiczne ułożenie opowiadań i kolejność według której powinniśmy się zapoznawać z poniższymi artykułami postaci znajduje się na stronie kategorii. [http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Cesarstwo_Norikia%C5%84skie_(Mroczne_Wojny) Cesarstwo Norikiańskie] Kierowane przez Cesarzową Nightsong Cesarstwo Norikiańskie jest największym, oraz najbardziej zróżnicowanym gatunkowo państwem Fiary. Zrzesza ono każdą podbitą przez siebie rasę, która zostaje siłą zmuszona do poddaństwa dzięki mocy tajemniczych Cieni, którym to Norikianie zawdzięczają swoją ogromną przewagę na polu walki, ponieważ mogą oni dzięki ich pomocy zabić praktycznie każdego wrogiego dowódcę. Tak naprawdę nie robią tego tylko dlatego, że Cienie są bardzo kapryśne i nie zawsze chcą współpracować, ale także dlatego, że nadal kierowani zasadami honoru elfowie, starają się być uczciwi wobec swego przeciwnika. Naturalnie zdarzają się wyjątki od reguły, są one jednak bardzo rzadkie. Najważniejsze postaci: Nightsong Władczyni Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego a zarazem najbardziej wpływowa osoba w całym państwie i zapewne także w Fiarze. Dysponująca całym zastępem Cieni jako eskortą i licznymi mocami ich domeny stanowi prawdziwe zagrożenie i chyba nie znajdzie się na wyspie osoba dość szalona by chcieć jej zagrozić, jednakże to nie same istoty z innego wymiaru, a jej mowa potrafią sprowadzić na człowieka prawdziwe kłopoty. Talent oratorski i aktorski Cesarzowej, sprawiają, że może ona w jednej chwili wynieść kogoś na piedestały, ale równie szybko może też taką osobę sprowadzić na samo dno. Wtedy najczęściej upewnia się, że taka osoba już z dna się nie podniesie, dzięki swoim sługom. Odważna kiedy trzeba, charyzmatyczna, odporna na ból i ciosy zarówno fizyczne i psychiczne, a na dodatek dysponująca wsparciem Srebrnej Ręki, Nightsong jest ostatnią osobą jaka powinna obawiać się o swoją pozycję wśród swego ludu, co nie oznacza że tego nie robi. Cesarzowa dobrze wie ile warte są kontakty na arenie politycznej i robi wszystko by mieć je jak najlepsze. Sorvina Mistrzyni Srebrnej Ręki loży najlepszych trucicielek i alchemiczek jakimi dysponuje Cesarstwo Norikiańskie, Sorvina to jedna z najbardziej szanowanych osób w Cesarstwie, a zarazem prawa ręka samej Cesarzowej. Ironiczna, sarkastyczna, wredna, wyrachowana i okrutna, nauczona przez życie, że tylko najsilniejszy ma prawo przetrwać, Sorvina nie zawaha się pogrzebać pod sobą tych, którzy będą wyciągali rękę po jej gardło. Sprawnie ucina ona wszelkie spiski czy intrygi skierowane przeciwko niej, a od czasu narodzin Cesarstwa także przeciwko Cesarzowej, z którą jest bardzo zżyta. Sorvina doskonale wie jednak, że Nightsong nie jest idiotką, która zatańczy tak jak jej się zagra, toteż ich relację bardziej przypominają te między dwiema przyjaciółkami, a polityka jest tematem rozmów tak rzadko jak to tylko możliwe, chociaż z perspektywy Nightsong i tak jest ona poruszana zbyt często. Nashar Pierwszy Archont Cesarstwa, a także jego najpotężniejszy czarownik, twórca klątwy obdzieracza, mający na sumieniu setki, jeśli nie tysiące istot. Po odniesieniu ostatecznego zwycięstwa nad rodem Agzanów, Nashar'Lar stał się przywódcą najpotężniejszego rodu Archontów w całym Cesarstwie, a zarazem jedną z najbardziej wpływowych osobistości owego państwa. Doskonały wojownik, ale także bezwzględny przywódca i geniusz w dziedzinie magii, Nashar to zdecydowanie jeden z najgroźniejszych przedstawicieli swojej rasy, którego obawiać powinien się każdy, komu chociaż przez myśl przemknęło aby stawać przeciwko niemu, bowiem Nashar wyczuje każdy spisek na swoje życie i z typową dla Archontów paranoją, stłumi go w zarodku. Powszechnie uważany za wypranego z wszelkich emocji, oraz pozbawiony kręgosłupa moralnego, Nashar pozostaje jednak lojalny wobec Cesarzowej, chociaż robi to bardziej ze względu na świadomość natychmiastowej porażki w razie buntu, niż bliskie relacje z kobietą. Shinatza Pierwszy Sinistrim Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego, wszechstronnie uzdolniona, mistrzyni w dziedzinie zarządzania, stworzyła całkiem nowy system kontroli nad niewolnikami, który w odróżnieniu od tych stosowanych przez jej poprzedników, dawał niewolnikom nie tylko obowiązki ale i prawa, a także umożliwiał im zdobywanie nagród. Shinatza nie wtrącała się też w sprawy prywatne swych poddanych, tak długo jak nie wiązały się one z problemami prawnymi. Na co dzień łagodna i spokojna, Shinatza potrafi pokazać pazur jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba i chociaż wojowniczka z niej żadna, lojalni jej wojownicy z chęcią rozwiążą problemy wymagające użycia siły jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Khaziz Jeden z Sinistronów Cesarstwa, często zwany człowiekiem, który minął się z powołaniem. Khaziz chociaż jest Sinistronem, zdecydowanie odstaje od reszty swej kasty. Wyuczony w kwestiach zarządzania przez samą Shinatzę, Khaziz w rzeczywistości jest żołnierzem, wszystkie swoje działania skupia wokół jak najlepszego przygotowania Cesarstwa do wojny, w swoich szeregach stale trzyma wojskowy rygor i dyscyplinę, nie szczędzi także środków na budowę co raz to lepszych umocnień Dystryktu, którym to zarządza. To podejście wyszło mu jednak na dobre i Khaziz nieraz udowodnił, że w swej, wręcz paranoicznej potrzebie utrzymania wojskowości na jak najwyższym poziomie, miał rację i gdyby nie jego działania Cesarstw mogło się znaleźć w poważnych tarapatach. Eleanor Saptende Axis Uzach Dondramoth Irinai Nyara Shazida Gal'Udron Ahz'Agzan Nie żyjący już Pierwszy Archont Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego, poległy w czasie wywołanego przez siebie zamachu stanu, który to miał na celu posadzić go na tronie państwa elfów cienia. Poległ w czasie pojedynku z Nasharem, a tym samym podpisał wyrok na swój ród. Z rzezi dokonanej przez ród Larów, która była ostatecznym zakończeniem wojny trwającej między dwoma rodami od setek lat, ocalała jedynie jedna ze starszych córek rodu imieniem Irinai. Sam Agzan nie był zbyt lubianym, ani popularnym Archontem, był jednak znany ze swych zdolności manipulacji, zastraszania, czy skrytobójstwa, a także kradnięcia osiągnięć innych Archontów, co pozwalało mu stale utrzymywać wysoką pozycję, nikt więc nie przejmował się specjalnie jego śmiercią, a na pewno nie na tyle, aby planować jakikolwiek odwet, zwłaszcza po zmasakrowaniu jego rodu. [http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Kr%C3%B3lestwo_Szaikan Królestwo Szaikan] Stworzone przez Ancalagona, zwanego też Ostatnim Smokiem państwo. Większość jego istnienia to spokojna egzystencja u podnóża Czerwonej Góry, będącej siedzibą smoka. Niestety wraz z pojawieniem się ogromnego zagrożenia w postaci cieni, przerażony wizją bycia unicestwionym, smok rozpoczął przygotowania do wojny z Cesarstwem Norikiańskim. Ancalagon pod swym sztandarem zdołał zjednoczyć wszystkie najważniejsze frakcję mieszkańców Gór Skowytu, będących naturalną zaporą przeciwko hordom bestii z Nieznanych Krain, które stale usiłują wlać się na nieskażoną część wyspy. Przekonani podstępem, wizją spotkania zagrożenia jakiego nikt dotąd nie widział, zmuszeni siłą, bądź zachęceni licznymi bogactwami mieszkańców nizin, mieszkańcy Gór Skowytu maszerują ramię w ramię aby stanąć do walki z zagrożeniem ze strony Mrocznych Elfów. Ancalagon Zwany też Ostatnim Smokiem, władca Czerwonej Góry, pan na Szaikur, twórca rasy Szaikan, a obecnie niepodzielny hegemon Gór Skowytu. Jednocześnie Ancalagon jest także postacią bardzo tajemniczą i skrywającą wiele sekretów, jak chociażby swoje pochodzenie. Wielki gad dysponuje całym arsenałem dewastacyjnych zdolności, nie tylko fizycznych, jak chociażby siła mięśni czy potężne kły i szpony, ale także magicznych, którą zawdzięcza znajomości swej smoczej mowy. Ancalagon nigdy nie spotkał na swej drodze przeciwnika, jakiego nie byłby w stanie pokonać swoją wielką mocą, nie unika więc wyzwania, a według niektórych uważa się także za bezkarnego. Zawsze bezpośredni i otwarty, ale także charyzmatyczny, pewny siebie i swoich możliwości, z ogromnymi skłonnościami do dominacji, Ancalagon jest postacią, której należy się obawiać i pod żadnym pozorem, nie wolno lekceważyć. Riddengard Pierwszy kapłan krwi Ancalagona i jego najwierniejszy przyjaciel. Wielu uważa, że Riddengard jest równie stary co jego pan, jeśli nie starszy. Co więcej ci dwaj nigdy nie obawiają się powiedzieć co myślą o sobie nawzajem i dosyć często wdają się w kłótnie, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy. Moce Riddengarda skupiają się głównie wokół domeny ognia, nie znaczy to jednak, że byle stożek lodu będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Ten kapłan to śmiertelnie groźny przeciwnik, któremu konfrontacja z całymi armiami przeciwników nie jest straszna i z pewnością nie zawaha się on użyć swych mocy, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Amanda Morgan Urodzona w Zachodniej Straży młoda czarodziejka, której uroda i wdzięk, ustępują tylko jej inteligencji i zdolnościom dyskusyjnym, które zresztą czynniki fizyczne wspierają. Amanda jest znana w całym królestwie Szaikan ze swych zdolności w prowadzeniu negocjacji i przekonywaniu innych do swych racji, nic więc dziwnego że smok uczynił ją swoją naczelną negocjatorką i to ją wysyła jako pierwszą, kiedy chce pozyskać sobie sojusznika bez rozlewu krwi. Aleksiej Woronin Dziecko barbarzyńskiego klanu, porwany i wychowywany przez górskie stwory, taka osoba musi być skutecznym wojownikiem. Wulgarny i pewny siebie, uparty i zawzięty, a przede wszystkim morderczo skuteczny zarówno na polu walki jak i w namiocie oficerskim w trakcie planowania bitwy. Pozostający ulubionym czempionem Ancalagona, Aleksiej Woronin jest przykładem tego jak nawet najgorszy początek może dać ci wszystko o czym tylko marzyłeś i więcej, jeśli tylko trafisz na odpowiedni grunt, nawet jeśli gruntem tym jest smocze leże. Shae Przywódczyni klanu Szarego Gryfa, dzierżąca demoniczne ostrze, wielka obrończyni Zachodniej Straży. Shae jest jedną z tych osób, których lepiej nie drażnić, jeśli chce się zachować swoje stałe uzębienie. Zawsze otwarta i szczera, skora do konfliktu i zwady, ale jednocześnie bardzo lojalna i oddana tym, którym te dwie rzeczy ślubowała. Ponieważ jest jedną z ulubionych członkiń sił Ancalagona, może cieszyć się jego względami i wsparciem, niezależnie od sytuacji. Laura Ortbrandt Córka szlachetnego rodu i czarodziejka, co już samo w sobie nie jest dobrym połączeniem, na dodatek uparta, pewna swych poglądów i celów. Laura była nienawidzona przez własną rodzinę, większość domów szlacheckich i uwielbiana przez swój lud i niezależnie od czasów niewiele zmienia się w tym temacie. Bezwzględnie oddana swej ojczyźnie jaką jest Norimar, nie cofnie się przed niczym aby uchronić ją od zniszczenia, nawet jeśli oznacza to przyjęcie smoczego jarzma lub oddanie swego życia. Skjard Krwawy Topór Martikus Ayiro Tarok Monarchia Erydanu Henrietta Warren Biały Królik Essalie i Rossalie Feelover Jeffrey i Larisa Weasley Lydia i Ephraim Margoth Teodor Avarov Ludmiła Tadrowska Reptan Saptende Cedrik Saptende [[Doru Araeba|'Doru Araeba']] Alven [[Cesarstwo Świtu (Mroczne Wojny)|'Cesarstwo Świtu']] Teokracja Mamirjo [[Imperium Volitans|'Imperium Volitans']] Ta lista będzie się powiększać jak już mi przyjdą do łba pomysły kogo jak i gdzie wpakować. = Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny